


Birthday Boy.

by springburn



Series: The Thick of It mini-fics [45]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Birthdays, Explicit Language, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Love, Marriage, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springburn/pseuds/springburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is in a quandary, she wants to plan something for Malcolm's up and coming big Birthday, but doesn't know what.....enter Jamie McDonald.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from Petersgal......thank you my dear!! ..........
> 
> "So,well here goes..What if Sam and the kids spring a surprise birthday party for malcolm..thats it..as always i will leave it there."
> 
> I had an idea straight away which formulated on the running machine where all my best ideas spring to mind! Lol. 
> 
> The inspiration for this came simply from a tune. 'Shine On' by R.I.O.  
> It's the tune that goes with this story! It's on YouTube give it a listen!! Just perfect for dancing on the sand with a couple of bevvies inside you!! ...........
> 
> If you want the back story for this one I direct you towards my 'SURPRISE' fic which I wrote last year, it gives the reason why Sam doesn't want to spring a surprise on Malcolm again, I urge you to read it! (Shameless plug for my own story!!)

BIRTHDAY BOY.

Samantha Tucker was deep in thought.  
Malcolm's birthday was coming up and it was a 'biggy'. She wanted to make it special, but she wasn't sure quite how to go about it. 

As his wife Sam was the person who knew Malcolm Tucker better than anyone. She knew exactly what made him tick. Every hang up, and there were many, every sensitivity, anxiety and feeling of trepidation that he harboured. Over the time they'd been together she'd learned an awful lot about him, was still learning; how complicated he was, how vulnerable behind that prickly outer coating, and how desperately he needed to know he was loved. 

That was where the problem lay.  
She'd promised him.......faithfully.......there would be no more surprises.  
Not after her monumental mistake last time. She'd planned a surprise evening at the Literary Awards, he'd won Best First Novel. It was all shrouded in secrecy, and it had all gone spectacularly pear shaped.  
He'd got wind of it, seen her meeting the agent, got the wrong end of the stick. Thought she was having an affair. 

She shuddered at the memory. 

It almost broke him. 

On his knees. 

Once the truth came out and everything returned to normal, it'd taken him weeks to get over it. 

Never again would she go behind his back. Never. 

She didn't ever want to see him like that again. He'd been a mess. Weepy, terrified, clingy, experiencing panic attacks, almost unable to function. 

Sam had been horrified. Had done everything she could to make amends. She could never be sorry enough.  
Nor would she ever forget it. 

Telling him even white lies was out of the question. Their eldest son, Jamie who was really the only one of his children old enough to understand the significance of the day, wanted Daddy to have a big party. 

Malcolm hated parties.  
He'd never been to a party where he hadn't wished he was somewhere else. 

So no party then, secret or otherwise. 

There was also the fact that Malcolm worked from home. He was always pottering around. Planning such an event, preparing food......the whole organising thing, without him knowing something was up, would be impossible, and Sam flatly refused to put him through it. 

So here was her quandary.  
What to do?

oOo

Jamie McDonald passed the coffee cup over the counter and into her hand, as she sat in his kitchen discussing her dilemma.  
"I'm not doing it Jamie, not after last time! I'll never forget those weeks as long as I live. It wrecked him. Totally! He thought his whole world was crashing down, he saw himself losing everything and he couldn't even bring himself to say anything. It was absolutely horrible." 

A frown wrinkled Jamie's brow at the memory.  
"I know....I remember that night we went out for a drink. He was shaking all over. White as a sheet. I just thought he was sickening for something!"  
She shuddered.  
"I've never seen him so desolate. Not even after everything that happened at Number Ten, or the Goolding Enquiry, nothing! And I promised him.....on my life.....I'd never spring something like that on him again. I'd always tell him. And I won't go back on that." 

"Well, in that case take him away somewhere.....just you and the kids......somewhere beachy......he loves Southwold doesn't he? Or maybe Aldburgh......they're his favourite places...."

"Beachy?" Sam raised her eyebrows. "It'll be April! A bit early in the year for sun bathing?" 

"No.....but he likes walking along the sand and all that holding hands shit, he likes the pubs and the restaurants and the fish place.....all that......just book that, and tell him you've done it. He'll be happier with that than anything." 

"I think you're right!" Sam smiled, pleased with the idea. "I'll book it up." 

Jamie grinned mischievously.  
"I've just had a really great idea. You leave all the rest to me. I'm gonna sort something. Ellie will get your kids round here and they can help do stuff.....so they're a part of it. But I'm telling you sweet FA......there's going to be no lies or hiding or going behind backs.....you take him away for a nice break, and leave the rest to me and Ellie, and the Tucker brood!" 

Sam regarded him sceptically.  
"I'm not sure I like the sound of that! Can't you just give me a hint?" 

"Nope! You just tell me when you've booked it, and where you're staying. This idea will be something he won't mind.....I promise. It'll be good!"  
Jamie clapped his hands together with glee.  
"Oh! Fuck! I'm so happy.....this is gonna be the dog's bollocks!" 

oOo

It was unusual for all three children to be sleeping this late in the morning, but the fresh sea air from the day before had knackered them out.  
Malcolm was awake early. As was still often the case, and as usual, bits of him were more awake than others.  
Sam was dozing peacefully, it was very quiet.

His birthday. 

Fucking hell. Half a century.

Wasn't sure how he felt about that. Fucking old. 

Beside him his wife stirred, and opened her eyes. 

"Happy Birthday husband!" She whispered.  
He pulled her in close.  
"Thanks wife!" He smiled, placing a kiss against her hair, then nuzzling her gently.  
Taking advantage of three comatose children, he was soon becoming more affectionate.  
"Can I have a birthday fuck?" He asked, beginning to tease her maddeningly with his fingers, while letting his lips trail down her neck.  
"If you're quiet and don't wake the kids!" She chuckled.  
"You're the one who'll need to be quiet!" He retorted. "You're the one who moans and cries out when they come!"  
"And you're the one that causes me to do that!" She hit back as she gasped under his insistent caresses, feeling his lustful heat against her. 

Sam could never hold herself back with Malcolm.  
He was the most attentive, the most amorous lover. He drove her to such heights when he made love to her, it didn't diminish with time, if anything it grew stronger. 

For him it was meat and drink. Having sex with Sam was something he lived for. His passion for her never wavered, it was unquenchable......he loved her to distraction, both mentally and physically and he liked nothing better than to prove it to her.  
Being inside her, hearing her whimper for him, watching and feeling her orgasm, spilling himself into her at his peak, was, for him, the affirmation of the deep bond they shared......it fuelled him, made him whole, made him feel alive, and more than all of that, it reinforced the feeling he was loved, needed, cherished......and that was everything he'd ever wanted. 

Curled together in each other's arms afterwards, he gave a sigh.  
"Wonder how long I'll be able to keep that up, now I'm fifty!" He mused, sullenly.

"Stupid arse! You don't suddenly wake up one day and you're impotent! It's not going to go away just yet, I don't think you need worry!" She stroked a hand across his chest. 

"I can't do it like I used to though.....used to be I'd pop my cork pretty quickly and then be ready for more, nowadays it takes me a little longer to get there!" 

"You do just fine......if you last a bit longer that's good.....gives me more time to enjoy you!" She placed a warm kiss on his mouth.

Just then three little bodies launched themselves on top of the pair of them, almost castrating their father as they did so.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!" 

"Ooooff! Christ Jamie! Careful son! Mind the family jewels!" 

oOo

_Later that day......_

Texts between Sam and Jamie......

_"Sam! Make sure you suggest to Malc a nice romantic stroll along the beach before dinner!"_

"What? You're kidding? When?" 

_"About seven ish. Head towards the dunes. Make sure the kids are wrapped up warm."_

"Oh my god Jamie.......what have you planned? Please tell me it's not anything he'll hate?"

 _"Trust me Sam. It's all arranged. All you have to do is get him there. See you later!"_

"I swear to god Jamie.....I'll never forgive you if you fuck this up!" 

_"Lol! Trust me!"_

 

oOo

It had been a pleasant enough warm Spring day, but the evening was cool, as is often the case in April.  
However it was dry and bright, the breeze dropping away to a gentle puff. 

Malcolm was immediately suspicious of her suggestion of a nice walk before dinner, but she managed to persuade him without too much difficulty.  
Romantic, she said.  
If she was honest she was a bundle of nerves. Jamie's texts had taken her by completely by surprise. In her mind she'd thought that maybe he and Ellie would turn up at the hotel, but that didn't appear to be the case. None of the children had said a word, or given any hint whatever to what was going on, she could hardly believe they'd kept quiet, especially Robbie, who was not good at keeping secrets. 

What on earth had he planned? 

As the sun waned it became a lovely evening and since the clocks had gone forward more than a fortnight before, it was light until around eight-ish at the moment, the sky awash with wonderful colours as they strolled along the strand towards the dunes.  
Grace wrapped warmly in her buggy and Robbie and Jamie trotting alongside, holding hands....both boys oddly quiet and seemingly wired with restrained excitement. Although neither boy spoke. 

Malcolm himself was in reflective mood, he'd been somewhat quiet and distracted all day, he walked along the sand holding very tight to Sam's arm.  
"You okay darling?" She asked.  
"Yeah. I'm alright, just getting used to the idea of being fifty, and....I don't know......feeling a bit subdued I guess!"  
She leaned into him and hummed, and was about to say something when Jamie's piping voice reached them.  
"Look Mummy, look Daddy.........I can see a campfire!" 

Both parents followed his gaze. 

Ahead of them on the beach they could see a bright fire. Blazing.  
An gazebo tent set up, ruffled slightly by the breeze. Laughter and music was coming from under it's protective awning. 

"Christ! A load of hippies! Let's turn back!" Malcolm huffed.  
"They don't look like hippies to me." Sam commented, shielding her eyes against the low sun. 

"Fuck it Sam.....lets just......" He began, tugging her arm, trying to retreat. 

"UNCLE JAMIE!!!" Malcolm's eldest son began to run along the beach whooping gleefully and dragging his younger brother along with him. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?"  
Malcolm ran after him, his first instinct to drag him back, but then realising that the assembled company all looked very familiar. 

"Here he is at last!! The Old Fucker!" Jamie McDonald came forward to greet his best friend....young Jamie and Robbie giggling at his choice of swear words, but saying nothing.  
Malcolm was enveloped in a strong manly bear hug.  
"Happy Birthday you old git!" He cried. "Come and join us!" 

The canopy was fastened into the sand with guy ropes and rocks to prevent it sailing away down the bay. The corners festooned with balloons, and battery powered fairy lights.  
A very obviously child painted banner read " Happy Birthday Daddy."  
Underneath it were set up a trestle table which groaned with food and drink, and beach chairs.  
Music was playing and in front a bright fire of driftwood burned within a circle of rocks.  
Ellie and little Jess were there, Glenn Cullen and his wife Lydia....her belly swollen with an obvious pregnancy. Sam's brother Paul and his wife, and Malcolm's sister Nancy with her husband and Malcolm's beloved niece and nephew.....all the way from Scotland. 

It was a stunned and speechless Tucker who regarded the sea of expectant faces, as Sam, with Grace struggling to free herself from the buggy, reached his side.  
"Did you know about this?" He challenged.  
"No, she fucking didn't!" Jamie interrupted. "Only the kids knew, because they helped with the food and made the banner!"  
Malcolm stared at his children's shining faces. Grace came to his side and tugged at his trouser leg.  
"Daddy......Happy Birthday, we made you a banner.....and we maded cupcakes, and we love you." 

Malcolm swallowed his emotion as he looked down at his wee cloud headed daughter, peering up at him adoringly.  
In a flurry he scooped her up and placed kisses against her pink cheeks.  
"Thank you my angel!" He whispered into her curls. 

Sam was weeping openly as she was hugged and kissed by the assembled group.  
Finishing with Jamie......they exchanged a look, before she fell against his chest and sobbed.  
"You clever bugger!! I love you." She said into the folds of his coat. 

"Well, let's crack open a bottle!" He cried, breaking free from her and stepping back. 

The light faded slowly as the sun sank behind them.  
They ate, they drank, they talked of times old and new.  
As the wine flowed they all danced on the beach under the gathering darkness.  
_'Shine On'_ by RIO, came on......

 _Open up ya eyes and watch the sunrise_  
_One part of me I've been made clear_  
_Love that goes spread all the world_  
_My love ya comes out of devotion_    
_To rule ya, spread to the world_  
  _In Trenchtown I'm on my mission_    
_Where we praise the day straight our way all the nation_

 

 _Let me be the love that comes form the sun_  
_Let me be your rainbow rising on_  
_Every single race out of space_  
_Will shine on, shine on_  
_Let me be the love that comes from the sun_  
_I wanna be your love light from above_  
_Shine on, shine on, shine on_  
_My love ya comes out of devotion_  
  _To rule ya spread to the world_  
_In Trenchtown I'm on my mission_  
_Where we praise the day straight our way all the nation_  
_Let me be the love that comes form the sun_  
_Let me be your rainbow rising on_  
_Every single race out of space_  
_Will shine on, shine on_  
_Let me be the love that comes form the sun_  
_I wanna be your love light from above_    
_Shine on, shine on._

Malcolm grabbed Sam by the hand and pulled her close, swaying with her to the rhythm and twirling her under arm while singing the lyrics to her.  
"I fucking love you Mrs Tucker!" He whispered into her ear. 

Grace ran up and tried to get between them.

"Dance with me Daddy! Dance with me!!" She cried, holding her little arms up to him. 

He parted from his wife and took his daughter close to his legs, her little feet on top of his shoes. Holding both her hands he waltzed around with her whilst singing to her, in his surprisingly tuneful voice.  
The others clapped and laughed as they capered around. 

Later, one by one, the children began to drift off to sleep. They were placed on blankets under the awning, wrapped as snug as bugs in a rug.  
The adults drew their chairs close to the fire, their faces lit by the orange glow.  
A pale moon rose suspended above them, as they fell into a mellow warmth of muted chat and laughter. 

Malcolm was happy. 

He was with all the people who meant most to him in the world. 

It was the best Birthday surprise ever, and he sincerely thanked his friend for organising it. 

Before midnight they packed up. Both Lydia and Ellie were driving, the cars were loaded up, the fire, now no more that glowing embers, was dowsed with sand and extinguished. 

One by one the sleeping children were loaded into car seats to be driven back to the hotel.  
Sam was astonished to find they were all staying at the same place, and had somehow contrived to stay out of sight. 

Conspiracy! 

They all agreed to meet for breakfast in the morning. 

Although there was room in Jamie's people carrier, Malcolm wanted to walk back along the beach with just Sam.  
After sincere hugs and kisses all round, they set off together along the dunes, in the starlight. 

Malcolm encircled his wife firmly with his arm, tucking his face close as they sauntered back towards the little town. 

"Happy?" She whispered. 

"You know I fucking am!" He smiled, he was pleasantly inebriated, as was she, not wasted, but warm and fuzzy. 

"Love you Malc!" She pulled him to a stop, and tugged him close. 

"Fuck, but I worship you! But you know that, yeah?" He replied, his voice wavering slightly. 

"I thought you were a bit down earlier......tell me why?" She said, threading her hands underneath his coat and jumper to find his skin. 

"Because I suddenly felt so fucking old.....and I thought, shit.....I'm not going to be able to satisfy a hot younger woman like you for much longer......and it frightened the fucking crap out of me." 

"Oh Malcolm! That's silly.....are you afraid I'll go looking elsewhere? You're my stud.....my handsome lover.....that's not going to change anytime soon......you're all I'll ever want......"

"Fuck me! Sam! I hope so.......coz I fucking need you so much......yeah? So fucking much......"

Her hands on his body were moving provocatively and he hauled her closer, with a mewling sound, pressing himself against her core. 

"Fuck.....Sam......I wanna fuck you right now......right here......"

In response she bought his head down to meet hers, her lips against his, insistent and eager.

"I promise you there will be sand in places where sand should never be!" She giggled. 

"I don't give a shit!" He breathed, lowering her backwards gently. 

Laying on her back on the dunes, as he insinuated his way up inside her clothes, pulling her knickers to one side, at the same time allowing her to take him out of his trousers, hard as iron, keening....almost desperate.  
Fumbling to find her entrance, taking her.....right there on the shore, she parted wide for him, as he forced himself deep. Whimpering with unrestrained pleasure, moaning as his thrusts quickened.

"Oh fuck! Malcolm! I'm gonna come!" 

Her pulsing waves echoed those of the sea as they crashed onto the beach only feet away from where they lay.  
He roared with his own completion, panting as the power of his love filled her.  
"God! My Sam! My Sam!" He murmured. 

Rising afterwards, he helped her to her feet. Straightening their clothes. Brushing her down. 

"The others will know exactly what we've been doing." She tittered girlishly. 

"I don't give a flying fuck what they think.....it's my Birthday!" He retorted.

"Not anymore.....it's gone midnight!" She replied, taking his arm and they quickened their pace. 

"I still don't give a fuck!" He joked. "If I want to screw my wife, and I can still manage to get it up.....then I'm damn well going to!!" 

"A very Happy un-birthday Malcolm!" She laughed, as they reached their hotel, both red faced, somewhat dishevelled and coy in the presence of their family and friends. 

"What?" Malcolm challenged, giving them his best bollocking face.

"Not saying a word mate! Not a fricking word!" Jamie chortled. 

 

Fin.


End file.
